


Catching the Joker

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa's reaction to Novak's first public performance of his Rafa impersonation, which he did after beating Rafa's mentor Carlos Moya at the US Open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching the Joker

  
“Having a good day?” Nole jumps when he hears the unfamiliar voice behind him. He spins around to find himself face to face with Rafael Nadal.

“It’s a day off instead of planning a trip home, so yeah I suppose.” He’s playing it neutral because he’s not sure if Rafa is with Carlos or not and he doesn’t want to rub the victory in his face if so.

“You won so of course you should be happy. You managed to charm the New York crowd.”

“Right.”

He doesn’t get a chance to say any more when Rafa grabs his arm and drags him into the nearby bathroom. He’s shoved against the stall with Rafa looming over him.

“So I’m wondering, are you impressions limited to on the tennis court?”

Nole tries not to cringe, realizing this is about the post-match interview. “What do you mean?”

“You observe the main players on the court. What about off the court?” Rafa snakes a hand down Nole’s shorts, causing a flinch.

“Um, no…some I guess.” Nole closes his eyes as the strokes quicken then slow. “Marat loves props. He collects scarves, the brighter the better. ”

Rafa grins, speeding up again. “Okay, that’s a good start. What else?”

“Roddick enjoys making out with random girls in public places.”

That causes Rafa to stop. “Everyone knows that.”

“They later have a three-way with Roger.”

A low laugh fills the room, then Rafa rewards him with a bruising kiss and more rough touches. “That’s a good one.”

Nole smiles. “It’s nothing like Richard, who had a different purpose in mind for the strawberries and cream at Wimbledon.” He tries to get a hold of Rafa but his hand is swiftly brushed away. A second attempt is thwarted when Rafa hits the right spot. “Keep doing that.”

Rafa smirks before asking, “You know what my turn-on is?”

The Serb shakes his head hurriedly, in pace with the movements below.

The Spaniard pulls away suddenly. “Being watched.”


End file.
